


That's Christmas To Me

by JillHayes



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Background Relationships, M/M, Minor Combeferre/Courfeyrac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 21:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13152303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JillHayes/pseuds/JillHayes
Summary: The most domestic, sweet, Enjoltaire and their kids on Christmas morning that I could write.





	That's Christmas To Me

“Daddy! Papa!”  Enjolras flings his arm around Grantaire, groaning, “Your turn, babe,” Grantaire sits up, looking down at Enjolras, “Fine, how many times do you think she’s gonna wake up tonight?”  He looks over at the clock next to their bed,  _ 3:00 a.m. _

“At least three more times, just go tuck her back in and check on the baby, if she still doesn’t go back to sleep, you’ll probably have to tuck in all of her stuffed animals too,” Enjolras says, eyes still closed, smiling a little bit.  Grantaire sighs, happily, then gets up out of bed to go to their daughter’s room.  

“Daddy, has Santa come yet?” Grantaire smiles at her, sitting on the edge of her bed, “I don’t know, but if you keep waking up to check, he’s not going to come, remember, he only comes if you’re asleep.”  She giggles as he tucks her in tight, “Daddy, you have to tuck in Marie, too!”  He kisses the tip of her nose, “Shh, you have to be quiet, so you don’t wake up your sister, I’ll tuck her in, where is she?”  Eloise points over by the window to the floor below it where her favorite doll was laying in her own bed.  

Grantaire gets up off Eloise’s bed and walks over to the window, “Make sure you give her a kiss on the nose too, daddy!”  He chuckles to himself, wondering how the hell he let himself talk Enjolras into having kids.  

“Alright, Eloise, time to go to sleep, okay?” she nods, snuggling into her bed, “Okay Daddy, I love you,” he walks over to her, kissing the top of her head, “I love you too, my princess.”  

He walks out of her room, cracking the door just a bit before going over to the nursery.  When he walks into the room, Adaline is wide awake and playing with her own feet, he walks over to the crib, smiling down at Adaline, “Hi princess, go back to sleep, baby.”  

As soon as he’s about to walk away, she starts crying, “Oh, come here, angel,” he picks her up, cradling her close to him.  She settles down and Grantaire feels bad putting her back in the crib, so he carries her into his and Enjolras’s room.  

“Grantaire, why is she sleeping in here? We want them to grow up to be independent women,” Grantaire rolls his eyes, setting Adaline in her bassinet next to his side of the bed.  “She’s still a baby, she’s fine, she’s got plenty of time to grow into an independent woman, dear,” he snuggles down into bed with Enjolras, smiling to himself when Enjolras cuddles in next to him.  

 

“Papa, wake up!” Enjolras opens his eyes to see Eloise climbing into the bed with him and Grantaire, “I’m up, I’m up!”  She jumps into Grantaire’s arms and right at that moment, Adaline wakes up, “I’ll get her,” Enjolras says, crawling across the bed to the bassinet on the other side, “Hello my little angel,” Enjolras picks her up and crawls back to his spot in the bed, “Let’s get you changed and fed, yeah?”  

He gets out of bed to go to the nursery and Grantaire carries Eloise downstairs to get started on breakfast before opening presents.  

 

“Daddy, look!” Eloise holds up a new outfit for her doll, “I see, baby, that’s very nice, isn’t it?”  She nods her head before going to open up another present, Grantaire looks over at Enjolras who’s holding Adaline in his lap, opening up a new toy, much to the infant’s delight.  “Papa, what’d Addy get?”  

“She got some new learning toys, what’d you get?” Eloise holds up a brand new baby doll, “I got a new baby, now I can play house with my friends!”  Enjolras looks up at Grantaire, his face full of shame toward R, he then turns back to Eloise, “You know, sweetheart, you don’t have to play house, you could play other things too.”  

“Enjolras, let her live, she’s five years old, if she wants to play house, she can,” Enjolras groans, going back to playing with Adaline.  

 

After presents, Enjolras got the girls’ plates together while Grantaire played with them a bit more before they ate.  “Who’s ready to eat?” Enjolras asks, “Me!!” Eloise yells, running to the kitchen, Enjolras sweeps her up off the floor and puts her in her chair at the table as Grantaire carries Adaline to the kitchen, putting her in her highchair at the table.  

“Grantaire, would you like to feed Addy, or should I?” Enjolras asks, setting Eloise’s plate in front of her and then Grantaire’s in front of him.  “I can do it, honey, you sit down and relax, you’ve been doing so much all day yesterday and this morning, enjoy Christmas with your girls, come on,” Enjolras smiles at him, grabbing his own plate and sitting down to eat.  

“Papa, is Uncle Ferre and Courf coming over?” Enjolras leans over, wiping Eloise’s mouth, “Yes they are, should be here soon, so are the rest of the family, is that okay?”  She nods her head, sipping her hot chocolate out of her sippy cup.  

Adaline starts babbling nonsense as Grantaire feeds her, “Can you say daddy?” he asks, hopeful that she will say it today, “Baba!” she exclaims, which makes Enjolras practically jump out of his chair, “She said papa!”  

“Sweetheart, she said ‘baba’, that’s not the same thing,” Enjolras rolls his eyes and walks over, kissing the top of her head, “Baba loves you very much, my little angel,” Grantaire laughs, going back to feeding her as they hear a knock on the door.  

“I’ll get it!” Eloise exclaims jumping up, “No, you won’t, back in your chair, please,” Enjolras says, walking to the door.  “Merry Christmas!” Combeferre and Courfeyrac exclaim walking through the door, “Uncle Ferre! Uncle Courf, you’re here!”  Eloise runs into the main hallway, jumping into Ferre’s arms, “Hello little princess, Merry Christmas!”  

“Eloise, is your breakfast all gone?”  She shakes her head, pouting her bottom lip out, “But Uncle Ferre and Uncle Courf is here,” Enjolras sighs, at her grammar more than anything, “Uncle Ferre and Uncle Courf  _ are  _ here, not  _ is  _ here, Eloise.”  She holds her arms out for Enjolras, who takes her, holding her on his hip.  

“I’m sorry Papa, but I’m not hungry anymore, I wanna play with my new toys,” he sets her down and ushers her to the living room, “That’s fine, it’s Christmas, but tomorrow and every day after you eat all your food, please.”  She nods and hugs his leg before running to her new doll to play with it.  “Well, we brought her and the little one some stuff, when should we have them open it?” Courf asks, holding up a bag of gifts.  

“Let Addy finish eating, then we can do them, just set them by the couch, for now, I’ll go help R finish feeding Adaline,” Courf and Combeferre head over to play with Eloise and her new toys.  

“Ferre and Courf are here and wanna give the girls their gifts, is she finished eating?”  Grantaire nods, pointing at the baby in her highchair, food all over her, “Oh angel, let’s get you cleaned up,” he picks her up out of her chair and carries her over to the counter.  

“Did daddy get your food everywhere?” she giggles, spitting out some of her food on him, “Baba!” Enjolras kisses the top of her head, smiling, “Yeah, I’m your Baba, good job!”  Grantaire comes up behind him, kissing the back of his head, “Don’t let it go to your head, sweetheart, she’ll be saying my name in no time.”  

“Oh, like you didn’t let it go to your head when Eloise said “daddy” before she said “Papa”?”  Grantaire wraps his arms around Enjolras’s waist, smiling into his shoulder, “Exactly like that,” Enjolras pulls off Adaline’s clothes and Grantaire goes to get her a more Christmassy outfit to change into while Enjolras practically hosed off the sixth month old.  

 

“Uncle Courf, did Santa come see you, too?” Eloise asks him, sitting in his lap, “He did, he brought me all kinds of things, but I think everyone else wanted to see what he brought you,” she hops down from his lap and goes to all of her toys, which Enjolras neatly organized under the tree while Eloise and Adaline were napping.  

“I got a new baby, some new ballet clothes, because I’m getting too big for some of my other ones, I got lots of candy, but Papa said I can only eat a couple pieces a day, but Daddy says I can eat as much as I want,” that gets a laugh out of everyone but Enjolras, which makes Grantaire laugh even harder before leaning over to kiss Enjolras’s cheek.  

“I told you that sugar stunts her growth and development and to not get her any at all, why did you do that?” he whispers, leaning into Grantaire, arms folded, pouting, “Because we sugar her up and then she crashes, then we get some time to ourselves tonight…” Enjolras gives him a sly smile, settling in more comfortably.  They watch as Eloise talks about her new gifts to their friends, from Santa and others, as Enjolras cradles Adaline against his chest, perfectly content and asleep in his arms.  Enjolras looks around him, so genuinely happy with where they are, by the fireplace in their home among his family and friends, sipping cocoa and listening to his daughter and husband go on about some fictional story they made up.    


End file.
